


Deleting the Blog

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleting the Blog

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this post I found on Tumblr one day, and I thought, I wanna write that. So I did.  
> Inspiration post: http://sherlockshiverandshake.tumblr.com/post/20020040141

About a year after Sherlock died, John just didn’t see the point anymore. Why should people care what he does? All the readers, they were always amazed at Sherlock’s mind and his powers of perception; no one cared what a lonely ex-army doctor was up to, and no one ever would. 

Course, his therapist would say that keeping the blog would be the best thing to do- something for him to keep busy and not dwell on the thoughts that plagued him all hours of the day. Keep away from the memories. You’ll only have more nightmares. 

The only people he wanted around were the ones that were actually there- the ones he could see, and hear, and touch. Those friends were real. These others, the readers on the blog website, they were all fake; numbers on a hit counter, statistics in the newspapers. John could care less what they did, and he was sure the relationship was mutual. 

John logged onto his blog and began typing. 

_ I’m deleting this. _

No, more than that. They deserved a bit of an explanation.

_ It’s been a little over a year, now. No one reads this blog anymore. It doesn’t matter, anyway. There’s no reason to try to continue when there’s no point. So, I’m done. _

That should do it.  But somehow, it didn’t feel done. What was missing?

A memory flashed into his mind, a memory of the last night Sherlock was alive; a memory so repressed it was nearly a new experience. But not quite. Because John would always remember. 

Yes, that was what was missing. The advice from a friend that John was too stupid to see at the time. 

_ The last thing I’ll say here, the last thing I’ll leave, is something someone told me a long time ago… I thought it was stupid at the time, but really it’s the wisest thing anyone has ever said. _

_ Alone is what I have, alone is what protects me. _

John saved the post and closed the laptop.

——

Later that night, John was checking his email- God knows why, just out of habit, he supposed- and a new message popped up into his inbox.

_ You have (1) new comment(s) on your blog post! _

Great. Just what he needed, for people to start reading the blog again just as he was getting out of it. He shouldn’t have posted about it at all. John was tempted to just delete the message and not look at the comment, but curiosity got the better of him. He clicked on the link in the email message and picked up his tea from the table. 

Just another comment from Anonymous. Nothing special, nothing important. 

Then John looked a little more carefully at the comment. 

_ Wrong. Friends protect people. _

The teacup crashed to the ground, and there was a knock at the door.


End file.
